Seeds of Destiny
by Take it Easy
Summary: Stop to smell the roses. Naruto never knew how much that saying would actually mean to him. After a terrible encounter, can the young botanist use his new found powers to benefit his village or will the troublemaker become an even more unstoppable force by unleashing a whole new world of pranks. Naruto's new journey is about to begin. Naru/Hina and more. Read Review and Enjoy.


Naruto walked the crowded streets of Konoha with his new prize. After waiting for almost three weeks his prize finally started to show a bit of life. In his hand was a small pot with just the smallest sprout of green standing tall in the middle. Naruto was beyond excited, for the first time in a long time. Naruto read in a book how to grow a plant, but Naruto always thought he was a failure. In the academy he couldn't do any jutsu's and he failed all the test. This plant, well, it was proof enough to him that he could achieve something. Naruto stopped and turned towards the shop he was looking for and gulped. This was going to be a lot harder than it looked, but he needed to learn how to take care of it. He sighed as he walked up to the door and pushed it open.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower shop!" Came a cheery voice. Naruto turned to see a tall blond women wearing a smile. Naruto sighed, Ino's mother was always nice to him when he ran into her on the streets of Konoha. She was the one who gave him the book on plants and his first seeds. "Oh Naruto-chan. How can I help you?"

"I did it!" Naruto shouted as he put his plant on the counter in front of her. She smiled down at the plant and then locked eyes with Naruto. "Now what do I do?"

"You wait," She said with a smile. "You need to remember that the key to planting is Patients."  
"I water it and wait," He said with a smile. "I can do that."

"Good," She said with a smile. "How about you help me and I can get another seed for you to plant."

"Sounds great!" Naruto answered with a cheer. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, I have to pick up some seed bags from the market," She said with a smile. "If you pick up my order I will give you any three plants in the shop."

"You got it!" Naruto said as Ino's mother handed him her order sheet. "I will be right back."

* * *

Naruto skidded to a stop in front of the shop panting slightly. He walked in to see an old man behind the counter. Naruto walked up and handed him the paper. The old man returned with three bags of seeds and a large bag of fertilizer. Naruto shouldered the supplies and started his way out of the shop. He had to walk slower due to the weight and was slightly struggling from it. Naruto walked quickly past some drunken men who seemed to be following him on his way back to the Yamanaka's shop.

"BOY!" Shouted one of the men as he jumped in front of him. He was a Chunnin ninja that held out his hand to stop him. "Where are you going with that?"

"I'm delivering it to the Yamanaka's Flower shop," Naruto answered as he backed away from the man. He heard the landing of feet behind him and his eyes widen a bit. Two more men landed behind him.

"You mean you stole it!" Shouted one of the men behind him. Naruto slowly retreated towards the false safety of the alley way while the three men followed.

"I didn't steal anything!" Naruto yelled back as he felt his hands start to tremble.

"We'll show you!" Shouted the leader as he jumped forward.

The man landed a solid hit sending Naruto to fly back. The bag of fertilizer flew from his shoulder scattered across the ground. Naruto slowly picked himself up from the ground in time to see the other man send a kick across his head. Naruto's head snapped to the side and he was launched into the wall. Blood slowly leaked from his forehead and he felt himself slipping from consciousness as he watched the three men walk towards him with kunai drawn.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt his strength leave him. Then the unthinkable happened. He felt a surge of energy erupt from him and travel straight towards his eyes. Eyes snapped open glowing a violet color as all around him the seeds started to float in the air on their own. He watched as the seeds slowly began to circle around him and raised eyebrow. He then looked up and noticed that the men stopped to stare as well. The leader shook off the scene and charged forward with the kunai poised to strike. He swung it downwards and aimed to kill the kid. Naruto acted on instincts and raised his hands.

He heard a gurgling sound and he looked up and was shocked to see the Chunnin standing there holding his chest. Sticking out of his chest was a perfect rose, dripping bloody red. The chunnin fell over dead before he hit the floor. Naruto turned from the dead Chunnin and stared at his friends. They both reacted by charging Naruto. Naruto didn't look away this time as the seeds began to glow and shot forward. As they shot forward they grew into vine like spears with thorns on the sides. Once they struck the Chunnin they shot through their body and then would bloom into beautiful flowers. Naruto stood there in disbelief as he stared at the three dead Chunnin. He fell to his knees and finally passed out from blood loss.

* * *

"Naruto-kun," Whispered a voice as Naruto's eyes fluttered. He looked around the room to see the Yamanaka's standing there. Ino smiled down at the blond while she sat at the end of his bed. Inoichi stood next to his wife and smiled at the boy. "You're finally awake."

"I'm sorry Yamanaka-san," Naruto said with a croak. "I didn't make it back to the shop and I think I lost your stuff."  
"Don't worry about that for now Naruto-kun," Ino's mom said with a smile as she walked over and rubbed his head. Ino smiled at the blond and picked something and set it on Naruto's night stand. It was his potted plant.

"It's going to be a strong plant," Ino said with a smirk. "Just needs time."

"Thanks Ino-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

"You need to get better," Ino said with a smirk. "If you don't Iruka-sensei will kill you for falling so behind in school."

"I know," Naruto answered with a smirk.

"That's good to hear," Said a voice from the door. The Hokage stood there smiling down at the boy. "Now I need to speak to Naruto alone."

"Bye Naruto," Ino said as she and her family walked out. The Hokage turned his gaze to Naruto and smiled.

"We've read the reports on the deaths of the Chunnin," The Hokage said as he sat down on the bed. "They were killed with Chakra enhanced plants. It seems that you were able to do this?"  
"I didn't mean to kill them," Naruto whispered out as he felt tears sting his eyes. The Hokage put a hand on his shoulder smiled down at Naruto. "And I don't know how it happened. It just did…"

"I know you didn't want to kill them," The Hokage said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of seeds. He held a small seed in his hand and turned towards Naruto who was staring at the seed. "I know that they attacked you and you defended yourself. What I need to know is how did this, harmless seed, become the weapon you used."  
"Well I felt a surge of energy behind my eyes and…"Naruto started but the Hokage held up his hand.

"Channel some Chakra into your eyes," The Hokage said. Naruto sighed as he assumed the hand sign Iruka had taught him to help concentrate his chakra. The Hokage stared in awe as Naruto's eyes changed into almost glowing violet orbs. Naruto smiled as he looked up at the shocked man.

"What do you see?" The Hokage asked.

"I see everything," Naruto said as he looked around. "It's normal for the most part except for outside. The trees and grass all look different. It looks as if they are pulsing a light green."

"Here," The Hokage said as he handed him the seed. Naruto picked up the seed and stared at it with his eyes and smirked. He could almost feel the seeds urge to grow. Naruto arched and eyebrow as he pushed some chakra into the seed and watched in awe as the seed grew into a perfect rose blossom with a stem about half a foot long. The stem was harder than any plant stem and was lined with lethal looking thorns. He smirked as he held it out for the Hokage who took it with a smile.

"Well Naruto-kun," The Hokage said with a smirk as he tossed the flower like a Kunai. It stuck into the wall, sinking into it easily. A couple of petals fell to the floor, as if trailing it's path. The Hokage turned to see Naruto getting up. "That is a rare gift you have there."

"This is soooo," Naruto started as he was already at the window holding his hand out to the tree. The entire tree seemed to move towards Naruto. Naruto touched the tree's leaves and the tree seemed to shake visibly, as if a dog being petted. Naruto smiled and retracted his hand and the tree slowly bent back to its original position. "COOL!"

* * *

**Hello Everyone!  
**

**Well I'm going to be a bit useless for a while so hopefully i can use the laptop and get some of these ideas out. I have to say that this is a new idea i had for a story that i wanted to start a while ago. I will be continuing BAMF, so don't worry about me just abandoning that story...at least not yet. I'm in the middle of making another chapter but had to get this out there as well. Let me know what you guys think. As always Read, Review and Enjoy**

**Thanks Again,  
**

**Take-It-Easy  
**


End file.
